


As a sexy maid do

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Prisoner of darkness [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ace ha perso speranza, sogni e dignità tutto a causa dello stesso uomo. Ed ora non gli restano che le lacrime.





	As a sexy maid do

**Author's Note:**

> Seguito di ‘Like a sensual dog’.  
> Scritto con il prompt del p0rnfest:  
> ONE PIECE Ace/Barbanera Lacrime e risate che rimbombano nelle orecchie.

As a sexy maid do

 

Ace cercò di alzarsi in piedi, le gambe gli dolevano e vedeva sfocato, il suo corpo ignudo tremava e sul pavimento erano abbandonate innumerevoli confezioni sporche di crostate alla ciliegia, il collare gli stringeva il collo.

< Avrei dovuto vendicare Satch, fare di Barbabianca il re, dimostrare di essere meglio di mio padre… non sono riuscito in niente > pensò. Singhiozzò e si nascose il viso tra le mani, i corti capelli neri gli ricaddero davanti al viso smagrito, il collare gli stringeva il collo.

“Non voglio vivere” biascicò. Fu colto da un attacco narcolettico e crollò incosciente a faccia in giù, il corpo ripiegato su se stesso con la schiena arcuata.

Ace riprendere i sensi, sentiva qualcosa stringergli il corpo, cercò di muoversi, gambe e braccia erano aperti, immobilizzati da delle catene che tintinnarono quando tentò di chiuderle. Socchiuse gli occhi e si guardò intorno, riuscì a mettere a fuoco una stanza umida, pile di panni erano abbandonati per terra, altre erano dentro delle ceste impolverate. Ace inarcò un sopracciglio, guardò in basso e impallidì vedendo il vestito da Maid che indossava, avvertiva un corpo estraneo in bocca che gli impediva di parlare e gli faceva dolere le guance. Tastò con la lingua, scoprendo che si trattava di una pallina, legata alla sua testa con una cordicella nera.

Si udirono dei passi pesanti e la puzza proveniente da Barbanera punse le narici di Ace che, sgranando gli occhi, lo scorse camminare verso di lui.

“Finalmente ti sei svegliato. Volevo farti vedere la sorpresa” disse Barbanera con voce rauca. Un rivolo di saliva gli gocciolò nell’ispida barba nera, il suo corpo massiccio era ignudo e ad ogni suo passo traballava il ventre rigonfio, che non oscurava i cespugli ricciolini di peli scuri.

Ace sgranò gli occhi, vedendo il corpo titanico di Teach sovrastarlo, cercò di liberarsi, la pallina che gli teneva la blocca gli permetteva soltanto dei mugolii, Barbanera attivò la lavatrice che iniziò a muoversi con dei sobbalzi.

Ace vi era seduto di sopra e, immobilizzato dalle catene veniva sbalzato su e giù, colpendo ripetutamente con il fondoschiena che si andava arrossando.

Teach gli mise un cerchietto con delle orecchie da gatto nere, gli sollevò la gonnellina nere a pieghe e gli fece scivolare fino alle ginocchia gli slip candidi che gli stringevano il membro.

Ace mugolò, scuotendo vigorosamente la testa, cercò di mugugnare delle suppliche.

Barbanera gli strinse il fiocchetto che gli decorava il grembiule di pizzo bianco, che indossava sopra il vestito nero a un pezzo dalla larga gonnellina a pieghe.

“Stai proprio bene così” soffiò. Lo penetrò con due dita, Ace cercò di attivare le fiamme, ma un buco nero si creò sul soffitto sopra di lui, assorbendogli persino le scintille che veniva a creare.

Teach ascoltava i gemiti soffocati di Ace rabbrividendo di piacere, entrò pian piano con un dito dopo l’altro, fino a prepararlo con tutta la mano.

Rivolo di sangue colavano lungo le gambe sode di Ace, le sue gote vermiglie erano spruzzate di efelidi e solcate da sudore.

Barbanera fece scivolare fuori le dita e lo penetrò con un colpo secco, il grido di Ace ne uscì soffocato, Barbanera lo schiacciava con la mano del suo corpo, ma i sobbalzi della lavatrice facevano in modo che il bacino di Portugese si sporgesse ritmicamente verso di lui, i glutei di Ace erano sporti e arrossati, la gonnellina si alzava e abbassava ad ogni saltello.

Ace strinse gli occhi con forza, le lacrime gli rigavano il viso e il suo corpo era scosso da tremiti, le gambe aperte e protese venivano strette dalle mani violente di Teach.

Barbanera rideva e la sua risata rimbombava invasiva nelle orecchie di Ace che lasciò ricadere inerte le braccia, facendo tintinnare le catene che le tenevano sollevate, si abbandonò alle spinte di Barbanera, che lo penetrava sempre più a fondo, gettò indietro la testa e venne.

Barbanera continuò a prenderlo per tutto il lavaggio della lavatrice, lo invase con il proprio sperma bollente. Scivolò fuori da Ace che ricadde incosciente, le lacrime continuavano a solcare gelide il suo viso accaldato e la risata di Barbanera proseguì a risuonare nei suoi pensieri.


End file.
